This invention relates to conveying an interactive story by use of a computer.
The conveying of information via computers is a new field. One of the ways in which this new field is different from old methods of conveying information, such as books, movies, television, and video and sound recordings, is in the ability of the user to interact with the information source. Also, accessing particular items of information is nearly instantaneous using the new technology.
Little has been done using conventional movie techniques to perform audiovisual works from a first person perspective. So little has been done that interactive movies are largely a new art form. Permitting the user to access alternate storylines, to receive information outside of the main storyline, to access a character's thoughts and memories, are all capabilities that need to be developed in order to popularize this new technology.